Help:Bibliographic conventions
These are the bibliographic conventions used in Conan Wiki. These are based on the conventions used by The Encyclopedia of Fantasy (edited by John Clute and John Grant; Orbit 1997) and The Locus Index to Science Fiction (1984-1998) (Charles N. Brown & William G. Contento). Title formats Use "double quotes" for: * a vignette (under 4 pages, under 1,000 words) * a short story (4-20 pages, 1,000-7,499 words) * a novelette (21-45 pages, 7,500-17,499 words) * a poem * an episode of a TV series * an article * a short musical work or a part of a long work including individual tracks on a CD Use italics for: * a novella (46-100 pages, 17,500-39,999 words) * a novel (over 100 pages, over 40,000 words) * a collection * an anthology * a magazine * a comic * a film or a DVD * a TV series * a book-length non-fiction work * a long musical work or a CD Use bold for: * a book series Citations Use the following format for book citations in bulleted lists: * _title_ (_type_) [ • _author_ ] [ • _editor_ ] [ • _illustrator_ ] _cover artist_ • _publisher_ _date_ [ _binding_ _pages_ _isbn_ ] Where: * _title_ is the book's title * _type_ is anthology, collection, novel, novella, omnibus, comic, graphic collection, graphic novel, etc. * _author_ is the author(s) ** for graphic collections, cite the writer(s) and principal artist(s) as authors * _editor_ is the editor(s), preceded by edited by * _illustrator_ is the illustrator(s), preceded by illustrated by ** except for comics, in which case list as appropriate: _penciller_ (pencils), _inker_ (inks), _artist_ (art), _colorist_ (color), and _letterer_ (lettering) ** for graphic collections, cite just the writer(s) and principal artist(s) as authors (not illustrators!) * _cover artist_ is the cover artist(s), preceded by cover '['art]' by' * _publisher_ is the publisher * _date_ is the date of publication in the format [_day_ _month_] _year_ ** include the day of the month only for a comic or a magazine * _binding_ is pb (paperback), tpb (trade paperback), hc (hardcover), etc. * _pages_ is the number of pages, followed by pp (no space) * _isbn_ is the 10-character ISBN, preceded by ISBN (or ISBN-10) ** precede 13-character ISBNs with ISBN-13 ** for older books this may be replaced by the SBN, preceded by SBN ** even older books won't even have an SBN - feel free to cite a publisher's catalogue number or similar reference! The full - most detailed - citation is best placed in the article for the book itself (under a Publishing history header). Elsewhere, _binding_, _pages_, and _isbn_ should be omitted, and _date_ can be just the year. Some elements can be omitted in context. For example: in a publisher article, in an author article, omit _author_ (but do include any co-author(s), preceded by with). Link to external articles for _title_, _author_, _editor_, _illustrator_, and _publisher_ in every citation. Use the following format for book citations within text: * _title_ (_type_; _publisher_ _year_) If you're linking to an article for that book, using _title_ (_year_) will do. Category:Help